Godzilla Cometh
by Goji54
Summary: A new foe for the Monster King
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Long ago, in the beginning, everything was nothing. Then a small ball of light and energy began to expand. It grew until it could no longer sustain itself. In a violent, blinding explosion the Universe was created. In the immediate aftermath of the Big Bang a creature was born. This creature was comprised of simple molecules and fed on the plasma of the young universe. As the universe grew older the plasma became scarce as space became cold. In order to survive the creature created a more solid, smaller version of itself called King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah sought out energy for his creator, Dark Ghidorah. It found this energy in life supporting planets. Dark Ghidorah began to move from system to system, planet to planet, absorbing the planets life energies and destroying any civilizations in his way. As the millennia passed, Dark Ghidorah became evil and corrupt, his form twisting to reflect his nature. Eventually Dark Ghidorah found his way to the solar system, destroying Mars and making for Earth. The ancient Mothras were there to meet him. Many battles were fought with no clear victor. In a final desperate attempt to stop Dark Ghidorah, the most powerful Mothra called upon the power Heaven and God Himself to fight the darkness. This Mothra became known as, Eternal Mothra. Dark Ghidorah and Eternal Mothra fought a titanic battle across the solar system, destroying the planet orbiting between Mars and Jupiter. As the battle went on, the combatants grew weaker. Becoming desperate, Dark Ghidorah called on his army of Ghidras to help but Eternal Mothra repelled them. Gathering all of her energy, Eternal Mothra blasted Dark Ghidorah with the heavenly might. When the battle was over, Eternal Mothra sealed Dark Ghidorah under the ice of Jupiter's moon of Europa and there he has remained till this day. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
2025 Mid afternoon Base of Mount Fuji Just outside Tokyo, Japan  
  
The two tank battalions moved across the field, shredding the earth below the many tank treads. They moved at a relatively slow pace up the small hill for they knew what was over the ridge. As the battalions came to a halt, the smell of diesel fuel hung in the air. All of a sudden, a small vibration could be felt coming through the ground, the sound of thunder far away could be heard. The vibration began to get stronger and pulsated; the sound continued to get louder. Over the sound of the idle tank engines and men clamoring about getting the munitions loaded, a loud, ear-shattering roar could be heard. It pierced the hearts of the bravest commanders. Godzilla was approaching. Commander Gendo Akashima of the 22nd battalion yelled orders into his radio "Akashima to command, ready the artillery for firing!" Two and a half miles away, the 83rd artillery battalion jumped into action. They readied the three cannons, setting the guns to Godzilla's position with GPS guidance. The hydraulics moved the cannons to the proper position for firing. The shells were loaded, and the cannons were ready. With Godzilla's coordinates locked, the three artillery cannons fired.  
*****************************************  
  
The tanks waited. "All units, don't fire until the artillery shells hit the target," Akashima yelled over the radio. At that moment, one of Akashima's men came up to him to report. "Sir." "Yes, Lieutenant Takedaka." "Sir, the masers have reported in. They are in position and await your orders." "Good. Tell them to fire when we pull back into the valley." "Yes Sir" Takedaka said as he saluted Akashima and went to give the commander's orders. All of a sudden, a loud whistling sound could be heard in the air. "Prepare to fire" Akashima yelled as he ducked back into his tank, shutting the hatch just as the artillery shells could be seen screaming toward their target. Godzilla could be seen coming up over the hill, head and torso clearly visible. As he continued his lumbering pace, every person in the tank battalions couldn't help but stare in awe at Godzilla's dark form. His body was pitted and grooved from his feral head to his long elegant tail. Down his back ran three rows of bone white, irregular dorsal plates, which clanged together with every step Godzilla took. Godzilla's head shot up as he heard a faint whistling sound, and then came the tremendous impact as the three artillery shells hit Godzilla squarely on the head. At that precise moment, the tanks opened fire with new explosive-tipped armor piercing shells. The shells hit with huge explosive force into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla bellowed in rage. A flight of old F- 15 Eagles flew overhead dropping laser guided bombs on Godzilla. The bombs hit, causing Godzilla to lose his balance and fall to the ground, shaking the earth beneath his immense size. Godzilla stood back up and looked to the sky for the things that always stung him. He focused his angry gaze on them. Blue atomic electricity danced along his dorsal plates; awesome energy collected in his throat. The air around him heated to extreme temperatures. Godzilla let loose a blast of blue-white nuclear fire directly at the aircraft. His beam struck home destroying two of the Eagles in huge balls of fuel-induced fire and damaging the other. The remaining aircraft made a hasty retreat. Godzilla then turned his attention to the tanks firing at him. With ammunition running dangerously low, Commander Akashima yelled commands into his radio "Retreat to the fallback point; the maser cannons will open fire once we're there." The tanks revved their engines and moved away from the advancing monster, their cannons still firing. A quarter of a mile behind the tanks, on two opposite plateaus overlooking the small valley below, two battalions of maser tanks lined the ridges. " Lock onto Godzilla but do not fire until he is within optimum range," the commander of the masers said into his radio. The tanks continued in full retreat, firing at Godzilla's head to keep the monster confused. As the tanks and Godzilla moved into the valley, the masers opened fire. Godzilla could feel searing pain on his chest and head as blue-white beams of energy arced from the plateaus and hit Godzilla with full force. Godzilla howled in pain and rage. The tanks stopped firing and moved back completely for rearming. The masers continued the assault on the monster, their beams of pure energy from the new downsized fusion engines hitting Godzilla squarely on his upper body. Godzilla was becoming more enraged. He charged the plateau on his right with surprising speed, slamming the mountainside with his full bulk of 66,000 tons. The rocks at the base crumbled into dust, the ledge collapsed, taking the four masers with it. They exploded in a huge ball of flame, their fusion engines giving Godzilla an unexpected energy boost. The masers on the opposite plateau continued to fire. "Sir," yelled one of the ensigns, "the cannon is overheating. If we keep this up, it could melt and the engine explode." "I know that," barked the commander, "but we have to hold Godzilla back at all costs. Otherwise Tokyo will become a smoldering ruin." Godzilla turned around and faced the other masers. His dorsal plates began to glow with radioactive energy. He fired his destructive weapon. The maser melted instantly under the onslaught of the radioactive energy. They blew up in a plume of red-orange fire, their fusion engines going critical, destroying the other plateau. Suddenly the sound of twenty 105mm tank cannons opening fire could be heard in the valley. The two battalions fired continuously at Godzilla, his body encompassed in explosions. Godzilla roared in anger. With his spines still glowing, and energy still building in his throat Godzilla charged the tanks. He fired a blast of energy, taking out a whole battalion with one sweep of his deadly oral ray. Akashima yelled commands into his radio, " Move into a loose formation and continue to fire." Godzilla fired again, destroying four more tanks. "All units pull back!! Retreat!! Retreat!! Command, reacquire target and fire the artillery!" "Command to Akashima, we'll do better than that. Three battleships are waiting in Tokyo Bay to fire the napalm cruise missiles. Pull back to base. The Air Force and Navy will take care of the situation from here." "Roger command, Akashima out." Godzilla fired once again taking two more tanks. The remaining four stopped firing and began to move at top speed, pulling away from Godzilla. Offshore in Tokyo Bay, three Omori class super battleships received the order to fire. Leaping from the portside launchers, three cruise missiles with napalm warheads headed toward their target. The tanks had just moved back to the forward command post, far from Godzilla's wrath. With loud deafening sound, the missiles hit. Napalm spread out bathing Godzilla and the valley around him with flames. The kaiju roared in pain. The fires heated to thousands of degrees. The forest around Godzilla fueled the fires further. Great gouts of smoke rose from the forest and Godzilla's hide. Overhead, a full squadron of F/A-18 Super Hornets flew overhead launching their entire ordinance. Godzilla's cries of pain and anger could be heard over the explosions. Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow a bright orange, fusion energy arced across his body. With an ear-shattering howl of intense rage, Godzilla unleashed his nuclear fury. A sphere of pure energy began to expand around Godzilla. The sphere snuffed out the napalm-induced flames and leveled the surviving forest. The sphere continued growing; the Super Hornets could not fly fast enough and were instantly obliterated. Godzilla bellowed in victory. Commander Akashima, watching the battle from the forward command post, looked on in awe and horror. "Nothing can stop him now. Nothing at all." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
2033 9:30 pm Standard Earth Time Europa Research Stations Jupiter Moon of Europa  
  
"Twenty seconds to landing Professor," said the lab assistant. "Good, when the probe lands, make sure control has transferred operations to us and begin the drilling procedure," replied Professor Davidson. This mission was continuing without a problem. Davidson had been on the ERS for over a year, preparing for this mission; the first mission to drill under the ice sheets of Europa. Everyone on the mission hoped that the probe might find life in the waters under the ice. The possibility was exhilarating.  
"Five seconds sir," the lab assistant said interrupting the Professors thoughts. "4...3...2...1...touchdown. The probe has landed safely and has anchored itself to the ice. All systems are green."  
"Excellent," replied the Professor, "Now deploy the nuclear drill."  
"Yes sir. Drill deployed. Estimated time till the drill breaks through the ice is eight hours."  
"Perfect," answered Davidson. He walked up to the front of the control room and addressed everyone in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations on a successful landing. You may now all take a break and get some sleep. Early in the morning everyone needs to be here so we may start the next phase of the mission.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Surface of Europa  
  
The distant sun glinted off the smooth surface of the moon of ice. The planet Jupiter hanging on the horizon, its size dwarfing the small moon. The probe sat on one of the thinnest parts of the ice sheet. Claws deployed from the landing legs held it in place and kept it from sliding on the ice. The probe continued it's drilling for three hours, the nuclear core of the probe heating the drill and keeping the probes systems from freezing. The probe kept up the methodical job of drilling until the drill broke through the ice with a loud crack and a bright flash of light. At this unexpected thinness, the probe stopped the drill, sent a signal to the ERS and waited.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Europa Station  
  
Professor Davidson's sleep was broken by the sound of alarms going of. Alarms that meant something happened with the probe. Davidson leaped from his bed, grabbing his robe as he left his quarters. As he went down the corridor he glanced up at a clock on the wall. It said 12:45. He had set the ETA time himself; there was no way that the probe could have broken through already. Coming into the control room he saw that almost everyone was up and rushing around trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Does the probe camera show anything!?" shouted Davidson. "No, there was a bright flash and an energy spike just before the camera went out. Now there is just static," replied the probe's system engineer.  
"Is the probe still functioning?" asked Davidson as he walked up to the engineer's station.  
"As far as we know, yes, the probe is still functioning. The signal that came back was asking what to do now. Should I launch the minisub professor?"  
Davidson thought for a moment. Maybe there was a mistake in the calculations of the ice thickness, or maybe it's density. "Launch the minisub. Lets just hope this was a good stroke of luck and not something bad. Send a message to Earth that the calculated thickness of the ice was wrong and we are starting phase two early. Also, check to make sure that the minisub's camera was unaffected."  
"Yes sir, all minisub systems are operational. Beginning launch procedure." Down on the surface the probe began to retract the drill. When the drill was fully retracted a tube next to the drill port extended into the ice. When the tube entered the water, a small nuclear powered sub launched from within the probe, moving into the tube and coming out the open end into the water.  
"The minisub is in the water, now powering up the camera. Getting visual now." The large collection of screens at the front of the control room all formed into the image a dark blue, planet wide, alien ocean. As the probe continued it's decent, the faint glow of volcanic activity could be seen. Every person in the control room had their eyes set on the large monitor. They were the first humans to set eyes on this alien ecosystem. All around the volcanic vents, animals swam about in vast schools. There were fishlike creatures that had lights running up and down their bodies. Weird looking tubes, similar to the tubeworms on Earth but covered in hard crustacean like shells sat near the vents taking in the toxic gases and bacteria. "This is the greatest moment of our careers. This proves there is other life in the solar system," said Davidson in a voice of awe.  
"What was that?" said one of the assistants.  
"What was what?" replied Davidson.  
"I saw a large dark shape move into then quickly out of the sub's light."  
"Look all the animals have vanished," observed another assistants, and indeed they had. Every animal had either darted into a hole of swam off.  
"There, turn to the right and angle up a little," said Davidson. As the probe moved into position, the entire crew saw two, red, glowing volcanic vents.  
"Sir all that's there is two volcanic vents," said a technician.  
"No, if they were then they would make the rock around them glow. Here there is just pitch black. They look more like...eyes. Just as Davidson finished that realization, the eyes vanished and the minisub camera went out. "Sir the minisub is gone. All read outs show it has been destroyed," exclaimed the engineer.  
"Professor, the probe is reading another energy spike. It's rising," yelled an assistant." Davidson rushed to the probe's monitoring station. "Is the probe's video working again?"  
"No, but we can power up the stations cameras"  
"Do it."  
"Yes Professor." The technician engaged the ERS's external camera system and trained it on the probe down on the surface.  
"Sir the probe, i...it...it's gone."  
"What, that can't be" Davidson replied. On the surface the remains of the probe were swallowed up in a sea of blackness. The evil essence spewed out of the small hole made by the drill. Three black heads rose up on writhing necks and looked up at the station with evil, red eyes. Dark Ghidorah sensed the power of the fusion reactor and leaped from the moon's surface toward the space station, its gaseous form elongating like an uncoiled snake. The monster crashed into the space station causing it to shudder. The control room shook violently throwing everyone to the floor. "Damage report," yelled Davidson.  
"Professor, we're loosing power. That thing seems to be feeding on fusion energy."  
"Bring the Masers online. Shoot the blasted thing off." The stations 10 maser cannons activated and locked onto the dark mass of Dark Ghidorah. Blue-white beams of energy hit the beast but it did not relent. It continued to suck the plasma from the fusion reactor. "Sir we're out of power. All reserves have been drained." The station grew dark and groans of protest from numerous bulkheads could be heard.  
"Do we have enough power to send a message to Earth?" asked the Porfesser.  
"Yes we do but it's only enough for one message."  
"Send to them that the mission has been aborted due to kaiju interference. Also tell them it feeds on energy especially fusion energy. Warn them."  
"Yes sir. Sending message now." At that moment the station shuddered again. Looking out the window, Davidson was greeted by the menacing face of the monster. Dark Ghidorah had let go and was now hovering just off the station's port side. It's heads let out loud cackles of glee for it had had its first meal in millions of years. The three heads reared back and bolts of dark energy erupted from its maws. The dark gravity light arced across the hull of the station, rupturing the hull. The station groaned in protest before it was grabbed by the massive gravity of Jupiter. It moved past Europa and entered the atmosphere of Jupiter. The intense gravity crushed the station and all of its occupants into a small ball and it continued to fall. Dark Ghidorah cackled again. It could now complete what it had started millions of years ago, the destruction of Earth. 


End file.
